


Checkmate

by sebvet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebvet/pseuds/sebvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has just won his maiden race for Ferrari and he hears from an unexpected ex-teammate who offers his congratulations.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: this is a work of complete fiction. None of it is true, none of it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

Sebastian all but stumbles back into his hotel room in the early hours of the morning, buzzing and on the very drunk side of tipsy. He doesn’t even bother to turn any lights on as he drops his room key on to the nearest table. He still can’t believe that in only his second race for Ferrari, he managed to get himself back on that top step. It’s a feeling that he can’t even begin to describe and it’s something that he has honestly never felt before. Of course he values and treasures every single one of his wins, but this – this is different. This is a win with his dream team… literally. This is the win he dreamed of so many times when he was a young boy, still a kid racing for fun in karts. The feelings of elation, contentment, happiness, euphoria, and exhilaration – every single good feeling in the world courses through his veins, fills him up completely and it dawns on him that he feels whole again.  
He flops onto the bed, shirt clinging to his body with sweat. The added heat of the alcohol running through his body isn’t helping his temperature in the least, especially because the air is still hot and sticky, even worse now with the moisture of rain in the air. He can’t wipe the smile off his face, can’t hold in the small giggles that escape from his throat every now and again when he remembers that he isn’t the best of the rest today, he’s _the_ best and he won’t deny that he’s missed this feeling more than anything.

It’s 4 in the morning and the exhaustion is starting to hit him, the alcohol starting to wear off and the heat is decreasing his ability to lie there staring at the ceiling going over the night’s celebrations without starting to fall asleep. He starts to unbutton his jeans; he kicks his shoes off and lifts his hips up to pull his jeans down, bends his legs up, kicks his feet out of them and throws them on the floor next to the bed. He completely forgets that his phone is in his jeans pocket so when he throws them down, there’s a decent thump on the carpet as his phone hits the ground. He curves his body over the side of the bed to reach down to rummage through the pile of fabric to find the pocket his phone is in. After some difficulty and looking through the same pocket several times, he manages to successfully pull the phone out and lie back flat on the bed. He unlocks it – while almost blinding himself with the backlight of his phone – to find several more congratulatory text messages and a few missed calls with voicemails left. He scrolls through the messages, deciding to open them tomorrow morning when he no doubt will have to peel himself from his bed when Britta can no longer push back plans for him, when he sees one from a person he wasn’t quite expecting to see in a list of people celebrating him and his efforts.

“Absolute champion drive, mate. Well done. Ironic GP to win your first.”  
Sebastian reads and re-reads the text about ten times before it sinks in properly. The smile is back on his face in full force and he only notices because his cheeks start to ache again. He doesn’t really mind though because he knows that he has had worse aches.

He knows he should probably wait to reply until the morning when he’s clear headed and not still drunk, but he’s so excited and genuinely _happy_ to hear from him that he probably couldn’t sleep even if he tried to without replying.

“thank you!!! it means a lot coming from you! thank u. didn’t think i could get it done so quickly! ….very ironic but hey, we have done alright since then and by the way we have already put that behind us haven’t we?! :p”

He hits send and puts his phone next to him on the bed as he sits up, takes his shirt off, throws it down on top of his jeans on the floor and lies back down. He stretches out on top of the covers and decides that it’s too hot to lie even on the covers let alone underneath them, so he lifts his body up and pushes the covers all the way down to the end of the bed and lies back down on the bare sheet. He feels a soft vibration close to his foot after a couple of minutes so he feels around his side where he left his phone and can’t figure out why he can’t find the phone he literally _just_ put next to the side of his hip on the bed. It takes him a minute or two to register that not only was the vibration down near his feet, but that when he pulled the covers down, his phone had obviously been pushed down to the end of the bed with them. He sits up again and pats down the sides of both his feet because he can’t remember which side he felt the vibration from. “Ah-ha!” he shouts a little too loudly as he feels the hard shape of his iPhone almost under his left foot.  
“Knew you could do it, even if you didn’t. We haven’t done too badly and yes we’ve put it behind us but it still doesn’t hurt to remind you of it once in a while. Keeps you grounded! Go to sleep, Sebastian.”

He starts laughing to himself; he won’t ever live it down as long as they’re both alive.  
“u believe in me! still means a lot. wasn’t my fault that i was quicker than u. let it go old man hehe. why are YOU still awake. u go to sleep, mark.”

“It’s 10pm here, mate. Good try, though. You weren’t quicker than me; we both know it was because you were the wonderboy, but let’s not do that right now again. Do I need to remind you that the youngest driver on the grid is TEN years younger than you?”

“i stopped being the wonderboy when u left. I don’t miss u as much anymore.”

“That implies that you still miss me, Seb”

He wonders whether this is monumentally stupid, especially because it’s almost 4:30am and he’s most definitely still partially drunk, the heat is getting to him and he thinks he’s going to have to get up to put the air conditioner on low because he hasn’t stopped sweating. Instead, he rolls onto his stomach and rests his chin on his left arm as he stares at his phone before typing his reply. 

“whats ur point?”

Sebastian puts his phone down and gets up to find the remote control for the air conditioner. It’s stuffy in his room as well, which isn’t helping his situation and the cool air is an immediate relief. While he’s up he decides to get a glass of water as well to try and lessen the inevitable hangover he’s going to wake up with in the morning. He manages to get two glasses of water down before he trudges back to his bed and jumps up into the middle. He picks up his phone again and reads the latest message.

“Will we ever stop doing this? We should stop doing this.”

They haven’t done this in so long – too long – and it’s like falling back into a rhythm that your mind refused to forget.  
“no, i don’t think we will. do u know why? because we fit really well even if we don’t seem like we fit but also because u like me a lot even if u refuse to admit it :)”.

“You think we fit well?! I end up with bruises all over my body every time I see you because you don’t know how to be gentle, mate! Go to sleep, Sebastian”.

He gets an entirely new wave of heat through his body and a simultaneous chill because of the air conditioner as he feels his cheeks go bright pink.  
“u press my hands harder into ur skin to make those bruises so u can’t complain about something u clearly love”.

Mark doesn’t reply straight away this time and Sebastian feels himself drifting off to sleep before Mark’s reply actually comes. He has to pry his eyes open and is blinded again by the backlight on his phone. It doesn’t occur to him that he should turn his brightness down now so he thinks to himself that he must remember to turn it down tomorrow morning. 

“I had to have something to remember you by. Sleep. Now.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes but he doesn’t think he can keep them open for much longer anyway. He types out one more text, “u make my life so hard”, hits send, turns over and gets comfortable enough that he drifts off within seconds.

 

It’s just after 10 in the morning when he hears his phone ring for the third time in what he thinks is the space of about five minutes. He finally gives in and pats around the bed to find where the noise is coming from. He cracks an eye open and sees the corner of his phone poking out from under a pillow. He picks it up and looks at the screen: Britta. Sebastian thinks that she’s done well to push everything back long enough that she’s not calling him before 10am. He gets instructions from her to get dressed and get everything in order for a flight back in a couple of hours. She is an absolute miracle worker, that woman. Sebastian doesn’t know where he would be without her. He’s glad that he thought to set the timer on the air conditioner as well, monumentally glad that he didn’t wake up in a refrigerator.

Before he gets up, he goes through his phone and notices several unread messages from Mark,  
 _“Mate, you make a couple of things hard for me as well”.  
“Typical you’d actually listen to instruction when it’s inconvenient. Sleep well, Sebastian”  
“I’ll have to take care of it myself, then”  
“Remember that time I deep throated you and you grabbed my shoulder so hard I had marks of your fingertips there for about three days?”  
“I pressed my fingers in those marks to make them last longer”  
“I miss you too, by the way”_

Sebastian reads Mark’s texts and his eyes get wider with each text as he scrolls down. He sees that he has a voicemail from Mark as well, so he dials the number and presses the phone to his ear. There’s ruffling on the other end of the line as the message starts and then there’s Mark. Sebastian can hear his breaths. They’re short and sharp and then Mark breathes out Sebastian’s name as his breathing hitches and he knows exactly what that was. He puts his phone down, where he knows he’ll be able to reach it easily, after he disconnects the voicemail call and he takes a deep breath. He’s already got morning wood, which is nothing short of a miracle considering how much he had to drink last night. He feels surprisingly good though, he feels light and his insides are filled with something resembling complete contentment after yesterday’s victory. 

Sebastian runs his hands down his chest. He starts at his neck and slowly moves his hands over his collarbone, across his pecs and over each nipple, going down his stomach, over his bellybutton and across his hips. He stops at the boxer briefs he left on last night and sneaks one hand under the waistband as the other hand moves across the top of his briefs, over the bulge of his cock through the material. Even just the slight contact and friction from the pressure of his hands is enough for Sebastian’s mouth to fall slightly open and for his eyes to flutter closed, eyelashes against his cheeks as his hand presses down over his crotch before he pulls the waistband of his briefs down to settle under his balls as his cock springs free. He licks a stripe up his hand before he wraps it around his cock and squeezes. He strokes himself slowly at first, faster on the downstroke but firmer on the upstroke, pulling up and swiping his thumb over the head of his cock. 

He won’t last long; he already knows that, because he’s got the sound of Mark breathing his name into the phone as he comes etched into his brain – because he can picture the way Mark would have been sitting on the couch probably watching TV and unwinding after his day of testing with Porsche, with his legs splayed wide, knees open, hand in his sweat pants, jacking himself off to the thought of deep throating Sebastian – and Sebastian gasps at that, because he has the memory of _that_ etched firmly into his brain as well. He can remember how his cock hit the back of Mark’s throat, he can remember how Mark’s nose was buried in the hair at the base of his length, he can remember the noises that Mark made around his cock, the wet tight heat of Mark’s mouth and the velvety smooth surface of his tongue running along the underside, licking and sucking and going all the way back down until he could _feel_ rather than hear the small hums Mark kept making through the vibrations at the back of his throat – and every time Mark swallowed, Sebastian swore that he knew what the entrance of Heaven looked like because nothing could be better than this.

He presses his fingertips of the hand not working his cock into the side of his hip and he presses hard. Not as hard as he knows Mark usually presses into his skin but hard enough to almost mimic the feeling and his eyes roll back in his head. He hears Mark’s breathing in his head again and he can feel the muscles of his stomach getting tighter and he knows he’s close enough. He manages to keep jerking himself off and he tightens his grip with every upstroke, careful enough to not make himself come before he does this. He grabs his phone from beside him and he calls Mark. He knows he’ll be asleep because it’s the early hours of the morning in France and he knows that Mark keeps his phone on silent instead of vibrate or loud when he’s away working. As if on cue, Sebastian reaches Mark’s voicemail and if he wasn’t close, the sound of Mark’s voice telling him to leave a message could make him lose it embarrassingly quickly right now. He hears the beep and he jacks himself off faster, with a firmer grip, and his thumb presses into the slit at the tip of his cock. He remembers the message Mark left him and the visuals flood into his mind all over again. He presses his fingers into his hip even harder to the point that he’s left half crescent marks that threaten to actually break his skin and he hears the noises Mark usually makes when they’re together and how Sebastian rips them from him; the breathy groans, the way his chest heaves, the guttural moans and the way he always says Sebastian’s name when he comes – and Sebastian loses it. He holds the phone close to the side of his face and he doesn’t let up with the grip he has on his cock, rings every bit out of himself and he’s got Mark’s name on his tongue as he comes, moans dirty, filthy sounds into the phone as his hips lift off the mattress, further into his hand as he spills all over himself. Sebastian works himself through his orgasm, out of breath and a phenomenal smile on his face as he ends the call and drops the phone next to his head. After a couple of minutes and trying to regain regularity of his breathing, he gets up, jumps in the shower and gets dressed, as Britta instructed him.

He gathers his clothes from the floor, gets his stuff together and in order as he packs everything up. He grabs his phone from the bed and smiles as he goes into his messages and finds Mark’s conversation. He opens it and starts typing,  
“You know exactly why we won’t ever stop doing this”. He chuckles to himself and hits send.

A couple of hours later when he’s waiting at the airport for his flight, his phone vibrates in his pocket and he knows exactly whom it’s from.  
“I was running late this morning and checked my voicemails at the track. You will pay for giving me a boner in public. …And I will make it abundantly clear to you (several times) the next time we see each other precisely why we won’t ever stop this. Have a good day, Sebastian.”

Sebastian bursts out laughing and Britta looks over at him with a quizzical and confused expression. He brushes it off as something funny he was reading in the article on the news app on his phone. He looks back down as Britta shrugs and goes back to her iPad. Sebastian smiles at his phone again and types out a reply,   
“I look forward to it.”  
“Ps. Managed some bruises on my hip. Not the same as yours.”

Mark’s replies arrive almost instantly,  
“Stop, Sebastian.”  
“You can’t ever complain you don’t like the bruises now, checkmate.”

Sebastian smiles to himself and thinks that he’s the luckiest man in this world. This weekend of his has been one of the most phenomenal weekends of his life. He could never have imagined the feeling that winning with Ferrari would bring him, or the feeling of celebrating with such an incredible team and having such a fantastic group of people around him. Mark is right though, the irony of him achieving his maiden Ferrari win at this circuit, a circuit that has held so much success for him in the past, a circuit that managed to completely sever a friendship that somehow grew into something neither of them saw coming, is astounding. He will never forget these moments for as long as he lives and the people he’s lucky enough to have in his life to celebrate with makes these moments all that much sweeter.


End file.
